


Doubts

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Doubts

Sighing, you tossed your script to the side and dropped across the bed on the motel set, listening to the directors and camera operators discussing the next shot. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath.

“Everything okay?” you heard Jensen ask as his hand fell on your shoulder.

You looked up with a weak smile. “I’m okay, thanks.”

“Y/N, you are white as a ghost. Do you want me to go get Misha?”

“No! Please don’t,” you quickly said. “I’m just tired.”

Jensen gave you a funny look but released your shoulder. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” you said, holding your smile until he walked away.  Despite asking him not to, you knew Jensen was going to go get Misha.

You quickly left the set, heading to the craft services area. “Shep!” you said, sliding up to Mark Sheppard and using the nickname only you could get away with. “Can I borrow your car?”

Mark turned around to look at you. “Where’s your car?”

“I rode with Misha this morning. I just need some privacy. Please?”

Mark pulled his keys out and handed them to you. “I’m parked by my trailer.”

“Thank you,” you said, kissing his cheek.

You were probably ten miles away when your phone started ringing. Looking down, you saw Misha’s number.  Turning the phone off, you stepped on the gas as your mind drifted back to the last week again. 

* * *

 

It had been Misha’s week with the kids and the both of you were scheduled off for four days.  You normally loved time with the kids and you always had fun outings planned, but this week Misha had been on his phone more than usual.

At the zoo he had asked you to take the kids to the petting zoo on your own and when you looked back you saw him on his phone in the food court.

And yesterday he spent all afternoon in the den on his phone while you and the kids hung out in the backyard, swimming and playing games.

You were already wondering what was going on, so when you slipped Misha’s jacket on to walk down to the mailbox after dinner and found the plain white card in his pocket with a name and phone number on it _Jessica 555-604-4530_ , you felt your world tilt. No way would Misha cheat on you. Not your Misha. Right?

Coming inside, you heard him getting ready for bath time with the kids.

“Did you really brush your teeth?”

“Yes daddy.”

 

Usually you would join them but this time you went in the bedroom and picked up Misha’s phone.

Feeling like a sneaky bitch for doing it, you opened his phone’s call log.  A few calls to Jensen and Darius, one to Jared, and there – Jessica’s number. A thirty minute phone call while you were at the zoo and four calls today, the shortest being over twenty minutes.

Setting his phone down, your legs went weak. You stumbled into the master bathroom and locked the door, sitting on the edge of the tub with your head in your hands. 

* * *

 

A blaring horn brought you back to current time and you noticed you had almost crossed the center line into oncoming traffic. Hands shaking, you pulled over at a Walmart and let the tears you’ve been waiting on to finally fall down your face.

Turning your phone on, you saw several missed calls and text messages from Misha and a couple from Mark Sheppard.  You dialed his number.

“Y/N.”

“Hey Mark,” you said, trying to hide that you had been crying.

“Misha’s losing his mind over here Love. I’m in trouble for giving you my car.”

“Is he with you?”

“No, I’m in my trailer,” Mark answered. “What is going on?”

“Misha is cheating on me. I found out last night,” you confessed.

There was silence for a moment. “That’s impossible Y/N.  Misha loves you.  You’ve misunderstood something.”

“I’ll bring your car back but can you meet me off set? I’m going to crash at my mom’s for a couple days. And don’t say anything to Misha.”

After agreeing to meet a few blocks from the studio, you turned around to head home. 

* * *

 

“Really Mark?” you snapped when you got out of the car.

“Y/N, just talk to me,” Misha said, standing beside Mark.

“I asked you not to tell him,” you yelled, ignoring your fiancé.

Mark put his hands up. “Just listen to him Love,” he said before getting in his car and leaving.

“Y/N?” Misha said softly. “It’s not…” He sighed, his head down. “How could you think that of me?”

“You’ve been on your phone for hours and hours, ignoring me and your kids.  You have a woman’s name and phone number in your pocket and long phone calls logged to her.  What do you want me to believe?”

“I want you to believe I love you and would never do that to you. Why didn’t you come to me?”

“I didn’t want to hear you say you didn’t love me anymore,” you admitted in a broken voice.

Misha wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his embrace.  “I could never love anyone else silly,” he said, stroking your hair.

“Then who is Jessica?”

Misha sighed. “She’s a travel agent. I’ve been trying to book a last minute trip to Paris for your birthday next week. She’s been trying to book us private tours and dinners.  That’s why we’ve been on the phone so much. Making sure we find things you would enjoy.

You broke out into tears again, sobbing against his chest. “I’m so sorry I doubted you. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you.”

“Hey,” he said, holding you tighter. “It’s okay. I know you’ve been a little emotional the last few weeks. I love you Baby, don’t ever doubt that. We will have fun in Paris.  The sites, the food, the wine.”

“I can’t drink wine,” you said, looking up at him. “It’s not good for the baby.”

Misha starred at you for a moment as your words sank in before breaking out in a huge grin. “Really?”

You nodded. “I found out yesterday.”

He quickly picked you up, spinning you around before his lips found yours in a warm kiss.

“I love you so much. Only you. Next time you doubt that please come and talk to me first.”

You nodded. “I love you too Misha.”

 

  



End file.
